<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поле для творчества (и экспериментов) by Dekstroza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474948">Поле для творчества (и экспериментов)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тору нравится Баки, Баки нравится Тор. Спрашивается, при чем здесь Тони?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поле для творчества (и экспериментов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Друг Тони! — заорал Тор во всю мощь своих немаленьких легких, а уж Баки ли было не знать их силу. — Так рад я повстречать тебя в столь поздний час пред обителью нашего товарища по оружию! Истина: рука к руке, металл к металлу! — продолжил он, и Баки, несмотря на шум воды слышавший каждое слово, невольно поразился искренности, звучавшей в голосе белокурого гиганта. Это надо же! Такой талант пропадает!<br/>
<br/>
Мстителям словно медом было намазано: весь день ни слуху ни духу, но стоило Тору объявится в комнате Баки, сразу кто-то оказывался рядом. Тони же напротив — словно избегал их. Да и сейчас вряд ли явился специально, скорее, просто перепутал этажи, спя на ходу от усталости. Но теперь-то точно проснулся. И наверняка — не только он. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется Стиву, чтобы сюда добраться?<br/>
<br/>
— Не вышло, — констатировал Тор, по-хозяйски развалившись на кровати Баки. Тони давно и прочно занимал первую строчку в их совместном списке «с кем я готов переспать и не раз», но выйти из роли и объясниться по-человечески было, видимо, выше асгардских сил, а Баки ничего не делал лишь потому, что хотел узнать, насколько Тора хватит. Не то чтобы у таких «подкатов» были какие-то шансы. Баки усмехнулся, на миг представив лицо Тони, которому предложили присоединиться к «игрищам, достойным великих». Старк не был гомофобом, упаси господь: на задницу Стива он пялился с не меньшим, если не с большим энтузиазмом, чем на сиськи администраторши с сорок третьего этажа. Но то задница Кэпа, эталон и народное достояние (хотя тут бы Баки, вспоминая зад самого Старка поспорил, ох и поспорил!), и совсем другое дело — они с Тором. Парни хоть куда, конечно, но малейший намек на «магические вольности, коими в избытке владеют асы» мог убить всю его инициативу на корню. Магия — и Старк? Точно нет. Баки как наяву видел, как у Тони вздрагивают плечи и чуть дергается правый глаз. Но так можно ждать до следующего прихода Одина (не то чтобы Баки мечтал увидеть старикана еще раз). Поэтому, подкатываясь под бок к своему парню, он решил: даст Тору еще неделю, максимум полторы, а потом возьмет дело в свои руки. И уж поверьте: Тони просто не останется ничего другого, как остаться в этой спальне на ночь. На две. На три. Навсегда.<br/>
<br/>
Тони, меж тем, поднимаясь к себе на этаж, пытался понять, что это сейчас было? Если бы подобный номер отколол Локи, Тони бы не сомневался, что над ним просто издеваются. Но Тор… Прекрасный, простодушный Тор? Никогда. Еще тяжелее было поверить в то, что Тор и впрямь подкатывает. Тони бы, может, и хотел бы, но — с Тором <em>и Баки</em>? Вместе? Серьезно? Тони сам не дурак пошутить, но это даже не смешно. Особенно если вспомнить габариты обоих. Это грустно, господа… Тони так и видел заголовки газет: «Гений, миллиардер, филантроп и плейбой встречается с непризнанным божеством (см. фотографии достоинства и краткую историческую справку на странице пять) и с бывшим агентом Гидры (профиль и фас хера со страницы двадцать три и тридцать два)».<br/>
<br/>
Настолько далеко, глубоко и широко «плейбоизм» Тони не простирался. Никогда.<br/>
<br/>
Ладно Тор… Окей, Тор сам по себе не так уж и плох. Но эта его манера говорить… Тони с юности был неравнодушен к мастеру Йоде, классика жанра, все дела; но одно дело слышать его перлы в исполнении Тора за столом и совсем другое — в постели. «Истину реку — смазка нужна нам». Так и до импотенции недалеко. А Тони еще не переспал с Мадонной (не то чтобы сильно хотелось, но интересно) и с этой… с сорок третьего этажа. Так что — нет, благодарим покорно. Хотя с другой стороны, Барнс и его рука… Если бы руку можно было завернуть отдельно — Тони бы давно нашел ей применение, даже не сомневайтесь. Но опять же — Баки, который хорош сам по себе, расстроится. Еще подумает, что у них все серьезно. Тогда точно не отделаешься. С рукой бы Тони замутил даже не задумываясь, но Баки? Баки в их романе мог бы почувствовать себя лишним. А там и до ревности, подозрений, скандалов — пара шагов. «Ты любишь ее больше чем меня!» и прочая лабуда…<br/>
<br/>
Тони резко остановился и потряс головой. Ну и херня же в голову лезет, подумать только! Прав ДЖАРВИС, пора спать. И забыть о неслучившемся треугольнике. Тони слишком стар для подобных опытов на своем влюбчивом сердце. Точно-точно. Скорее всего. Наверняка.<br/>
<br/>
Но… Но… Если ему не показалось, это ж какое поле для творчества и экспериментов! И может, к черту тогда сиськи с сорок третьего и задницу Кэпа, когда под рукой два таких экземпляра, а?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>